The Storm
by Robinshadow
Summary: When the lives of two cats, Robinpaw and Wolfpaw have unexpected turns they have to learn how to deal with it for better or worse. But there's something beyond the horizon, something that could wipe out the clans entirely, and it's just waiting to pounce. Give this story a chance please I know the format is hard to read but it will get better with time. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**WARRIORS**

The Storm

Thunderclan

Leader- Ivystar- grey and white she-cat blue eyes

Deputy- Duskfire- brown tabby tom sea-green eyes

medicine cat- Copperberry- black she-cat green-yellow eyes

WARRIORS

Stormgaze- calico tom hazel eyes

Whitebelly- dark brown with white belly she-cat green eyes

Splashfur- brown with light brown stripes she-cat blue-green eyes

Driftjaw- light grey tabby tom yellow-green eyes

Tigerspirit- ginger she-cat deep green eyes

Goldenfleck- orange white pawed she-cat green eyes

Frostbrook- gray leopard on black fur tom gold eyes

Fogpelt- brown and white tabby tom with yellow eyes.

APPRENTICES

Wolfpaw- calico she-cat with steel grey eyes

Robinpaw- distinct brown tabby she-cat with vibrant aqua eyes

jaggedpaw- brown tabby tom green eyes

Berrypaw- blue smoke with white she-cat grey eyes

Lostpaw- black she-cat grey eyes

Flamepaw- brown tabby and white tom blue-grey eyes

Breezepaw- lilac tabby tom amber eyes

QUEENS

Honeytail- fawn pelt with hazel eyes/kits/lakekit- black tom with amber eyes/sagekit- silver tabby she-cat with sea-green eyes/haykit- light cream tabby tom with gold-hazel eyes/blackkit-black and white she-cat with grey eyes.

ELDERS

Vinejaw- cream tabby tom with silver-green eyes

Riverclan

Leader- Willowstar- fawn tabby she-cat with silver eyes

Deputy- Flintblaze- white tom with grey eyes

Medicine cat- Tallfern- red tabby she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS

Rosenight- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Elmcoat- lilac tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Halfheart- cream she-cat with yellow eyes

Harestride- blue tom with white stripes and yellow-green eyes

Vinewatcher- light brown tabby tom with gold eyes

Springsun- black and white tom with grey eyes

Leafstorm- cinnamon and white tom with yellow eyes

icefoot- dilute tortoiseshell black pawed she-cat with green eyes

Stonetail- cinnamon tabby she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICES

Twistedpaw- brown tabby and white she-cat with gold eyes

Mosspaw- blue point tom with blue eyes

QUEENS

Greypelt- blue tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes/kits/maplekit-lilac tabby tom with blue-grey eyes

Blizzardpatch.

ELDERS

Speckleleg- red tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

Halfsun- chocolate tom with green eyes

Windclan

Leader- Nightstar- chocolate tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy- Rustpatch- red tabby and white tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat- Pinescar- light red tabby she-cat with copper eyes

WARRIORS

Dovecreek- blue smoke she-cat with hazel eyes

Bramblecreek- brown tabby tom with sea-green eyes

Sootfang- light cinnamon tom with green-yellow eyes

Leopardbelly- black with white leopard belly she-cat with grey eyes

Paleflurry- silver fawn tabby tom with green-grey eyes

Cloudblaze- silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Silverfang- blue smoke with white tom and hazel eyes

Rabbitsky- light brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes

Acornshine- orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICES

Darkpaw- silver chinchilla with black paws tom with green eyes

Briarpaw- lilac tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS

Driftstep- red tabby with white she-cat and blue eyes/kits/blazekit-red tabby tom with yellow eyes/cinderkit- red tabby she-cat with a white tail and blue eyes/nettlekit- light brown tabby tom with grey eyes/brindlekit- cinnamon tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

Jayfall- brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes/kits/mudkit- dark golden tabby tom with aqua eyes/cloverkit- dark lilac she-cat with black legs and amber eyes.

Swiftglow- ruddy brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes/kits/ashkit-dark grey she-cat with blue eyes/slatekit- dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes/amberkit-light grey tom with amber eyes/rainkit-chocolate linx point tom with green eyes.

Lionpounce- cinnamon with white she-cat and yellow eyes/kits/hazelkit-chinchilla blue silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes/fawnkit-blue smoke with white she-cat and grey eyes/bluekit- white with blue grey fur patched she-cat and grey eyes.

ELDERS

Highwind- light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Shadowclan

Leader- Snowstar- blue she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy- Adderflight- cinnamon tom with olive green eyes

Medicine cat- Thistlejump- white tom with yellow eyes

WARRIORS

Heathershadow- silver fawn tabby tom with blue eyes

Emberpool- black she-cat with orange-yellow eyes

Leafstorm- red tabby with white belly she-cat and hazel eyes

Cherrysight- light ruddy brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

Thornspot- grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Ravenstripe- cinnamon and white tom with gold eyes

Mousedash- lilac tabby tom with yellow eyes

APPRENTICE

Pebblepaw- blue she-cat with blue eyes

Softpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes

Thawpaw- golden tabby tom with green eyes

Hawkpaw- white tom with grey eyes

QUEENS

Whiteblossum- blue smoke with white she-cat and amber eyes/kit/dawnkit- black with aqua eyes.

Foxclaw- calico she-cat with grey-blue eyes/kits/redkit-fawn furred tom with grey-blue eyes/leapkit- cinnamon she-cat with green eyes/rockkit-light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

ELDERS

Brightspark- golden tabby tom with grey eyes


	2. A heart made of ice that will never thaw

All I could see was soggy dead leaves and a lot of dirt, it was raining and at first I was scared and confused, then remembered. I was chasing a rabbit and my paw slipped into a hole causing me to topple to the ground, head slamming into a rock, knocking me out. When I awoke there were clouds that covered the sky that made everything dim, it had only just started to rain but in those few moments it seemed everything was soaked already. I stood feeling all my muscles strain, head throbbing, the rabbit was long gone. I looked around trying to figure out where my feet had taken me, I was near Rabbitcreek by Windclan. That'll teach me to hunt alone, I thought to myself. I am Robinpaw of Thunderclan and it is just my luck that its raining when i'm so far from camp. As I made my way back to camp, the rain pounded down and it was incredibly hard to see but in the moon it takes me I finally crawl into my nest at the back of the apprentices den to wash my fur and nap. Not long after I fall asleep a paw pokes me in my bruised ribs, I cringe and slowly open my eyes to see jaggedpaw staring down at me with disgust on his face. "What jaggedpaw i'm trying to sleep," I meow and curl back up with my tail on my nose. " I just thought that maybe you would like to know that you head is bleeding all over your and wolfpaws nest?" he meows so loud that I shrink into my nest further. I decide to stand and it takes a time or two before i'm successful, the good thing is that wolfpaw, my sister, is not in her nest and it's just me and jaggedpaw in the den. "do you want me to help you to the medicine den?" he politely asks but clearly doesn't give a fox dung. "No!" I snap back, walking as best I can manage leaving the den only to fall right as I reach the rain outside. I quickly stand and glance around to make sure nobody noticed, luckily not many cats are around and I slowly pad the rest of the way to Copperberry's den. A bright flash of lightning leaps across the sky signaling that the storm is getting worse. I sit down on the cold stony floor and wait for Copperberry to finish her conversation with Tigerspirit, my mother. Tigerspirit glances at my arrival and gasps at my appearance, soaked all the way through my fur, cuts and scrapes all throughout my body a large gash on my head spilling blood everywhere, and old blood matted in my coat. I catch Copperberry's attention and she meows, "now why are you just sitting there pipe up if your gushing blood, my starclan!" I sit in a nest because that's we're copperberry told me to sit and Tigerspirit begins to lick my wounds, I'm way to tired and dizzy to get things straight. Lightning and thunder is coming from outside, a horrible blood curdling sound comes from outside camp. It is a tree breaking off its stump and the thump of it hitting the ground makes all the cats jump. "the storm is bad and I hope it doesn't get worse." copperberry comments as she begins to mix herbs for my wounds. I end up eating a hole sort of different things and I drowsily mention that cats eat meat and not leaves before I fall asleep with pulp and cobwebs all over my fur.

When I woke the next time the cats in my camp were very uneasy so I asked copperberry what was going on and she said that there is a fire across the river near Riverclan camp. Most of the cats scrambled to get out of there and some found their way to us. There was a queen with her kits in the nursery from riverclan along with a few warriors and apprentices one elder. Later I was told they had left while I was asleep. For the next few days I slept on and off, on the third day I was walking around camp and copperberry said my wounds would heal very well. On the fourth day I started my training again, I was hunting with my mentor Goldenfleck it was very unfortunate to get my paw stuck in the one of the few holes in the forest. We started near shadowclan and worked our way to windclan by then it was getting dark but I wanted to catch one more thing before we left. It was a blackbird and I crept toward it belly to the ground tail flat paws light as feathers and then I pounced misjudged and landed about one tail length away I tried to land softly and take another tiny pounce to reach the bird but by then the bird was in the air so I leaped barely touching the bird but to my and Goldenfleck's amazement I felt myself falling with the bird and I twisted just in time to land safely on the bird killing it in the process. I held my pray up with pride as we padded home, by the time we got there my neck hurt because it weighed so much, I had to make two trips out and back to get all the fresh kill to camp. "your hunting skills are getting better every day," Goldenfleck praised. I nodded and replied "I hope my fighting skills are as well because thats what a true warrior needs to know most."

"thats not all a warriors needs to know Robinpaw," Goldenfleck meowed dropping her mouse, sparrow, and squirrel in the pile.

"Well that's what Lostpaw told me," I meowed stretching the truth a little bit.

"No it's more there's bravery, intelligence, speed, cleverness, and much more." she meowed.

"that sounds like a lot of work." I meow.

" It is and that's why us mentors make you apprentices work so hard because it really is tough when you get older and become a warrior. You and every other apprentice in camp has to learn the ways of being a warrior before you can truly become one."

She pads away to lay next to Splashfur and Bramblecreek. I think to myself, why do all warriors have to be so wise all the time? Why can't they have fun every once and awhile? I drop the subject and take a vole from the pile, I sit next to Lostpaw and Wolfpaw. "Hey how did hunting go this time?" Lostpaw meows and Wolfpaw almost chokes on her black bird with laughter.

"Well considering you and wolfpaw are both eating my catches I think I did pretty good."

"This is the best black bird I have ever tasted but it's a little flat." Wolfpaw meows.

" I was just teasing, your the best hunter in the clan, behind me and wolfpaw of course." Lostpaw meows shouldering wolfpaw who nods in agreement.

I dig into my vole and its about half gone when flamepaw decides to join us.

"Shouldn't you be with Jaggedpaw and Breezepaw?" Lostpaw sneers. Wolfpaw sneezes and flamepaw laughs, "At least im not allergic to birds!"

"Dont worry about it Wolfpaw he only teases you because he likes you." I meow

Flamepaw stands and turns "accidently" steps on Lostpaw's tail. Lostpaw stands and meows, "if you wanna fight me do it like a tom! you she-kit!" and then sits back down. " But Lostpaw thats offensive to she-cats! and kits!" I meow loud enough for only him to hear. He stops dead and spins around. "Oh look now the she-kits mad!" Lostpaw meows taunting flamepaw once again.

"Guys I don't know if you should yell at him like that he's a really good fighter and has a really bad temper." Wolfpaw meows.

we look at wolfpaw who is the only one still sitting.

"Stand up and help us defeat this bully once and for all!" Lostpaw meows.

It's really dark now and there's really only flamepaw, breezepaw, jaggedpaw, and the she-cats. flamepaw is digging his claws into the ground trying not to get into a fight. "But-" wolfpaw is cut off by breezepaws yowl, he stomps over and meows, "if you kits want to fight take it outside camp your gonna wake all the cats up!" Lostpaw looks at me and wolfpaw.

"Well I guess it's up to flamekit if he really wants to get his pelt ripped off or go sleep next to his mother's belly," Lostpaw sneers. Flamepaw had had enough he leaped at Lostpaw who then pelted out the entrance to camp with flamepaw right behind her. Wolfpaw and I bolted after them, Breezepaw and Jaggedpaw behind us.

When we reached the end of the tunnel Lostpaw and Flamepaw were in a mass ball of fur already, looks like Flamepaw was to fast for Lostpaw point Flamepaw. I was just standing there one second and the next Breezepaw was on top of me claws digging into my pelt his weight squishing me flat to the ground.

"Now i know how my black bird felt!" I managed to meow.

I started to wiggle making breezepaw wonder what I was trying to do catching him off guard and knocking him to the side. Then twisting to the side so I could catch his leg and hold on piercing my claws into his back. The way I had him he couldn't really do much until he realized the mistake I had made giving him a direct path to the throat he bit down but not enough to hurt me. I could tell he didn't really want to fight me a fellow clan mate and I didn't want to fight him either but I was more loyal to Lostpaw then Flamepaw so I had to help her or she'd be finished. Finally I bit his ear and he yelped in pain fleeing into the darkened forest. I looked around to see what was going on Wolfpaw was pinning Jaggedpaw to the ground and keeping him there for as long as possible but the real fight was happening with Flamepaw and Lostpaw. Lostpaw didn't look so good and Flamepaw looked almost untouched, I caught her eyes for one second and she looked pleading for help so I crept into the bushes staying down wind of them. I waited until the time was right time which wasn't long after because Lostpaw was losing, I sprang and landed straight on Flamepaws upper body flinging him off Lostpaw and leaving us in the bushes I bit down hard into his shoulder and scraped up his ears pretty good the thorns from the bushes snagging our fur. It didn't take long for me to beat flamepaw putting all my strength into my blows him pinned to the ground he could have easily flung me off but he didn't i'll never know why. I let him slide away and I returned to Lostpaw and Wolfpaw, we didn't speak because there was nothing to say they had defeated Flamepaw Breezepaw, and Jaggedpaw. Before we returned to camp we tried to clean and hide our wounds as much as possible when we got back six nests were empty we all fell asleep knowing tomorrow wasn't going to be a good day.


	3. Dark thoughts will lead to dark actions

**Note- Sorry about the big paragraphs in the first chapter I have fixed that in this one, please read and review. Thanks! :)**

I woke early so I could get out of camp to hunt for awhile, Breezepaw, Jaggedpaw, and Flamepaw were all fast asleep in their nests. Wolfpaw and Lostpaw were asleep as well but Wolfpaw lifted her head as I walked by.

"Hunting?" she meows.

"Yes im getting out of here before the three mouseketeers wake up."

"Well then," she whispers, "i'm coming with you."

We leave camp with the thought that we are going out to hunt but of course our plans are foiled Goldenfleck and Whitebelly our mentors race out to find us, they catch up and tell us it's early training today remember? We look at each other then follow the warriors to the clearing were cats train for fights.

There is only one other apprentice there and it's Berrypaw, thank Starclan! "Today we are training together to switch things up a little bit and also to teach you that sometime you will have to fight your friends in other clans." Whitebelly meows

"Yeah in other clans," I whisper to Wolfpaw. She nods like she understands, we get to talk for a minute while the warriors decide what to do.

"That was not my fault!" Wolfpaw meows.

"Yeah it was mine and Lostpaw's we totally made him angry on purpose and in the end our pelts suffered."

Goldenfleck turns around and begin's the training by demonstrating with Whitebelly. They face each other like their fighting in a battle with a different clan then Whitebelly leaps at Goldenfleck and turns in mid air so fast that the victim underneath can't do much other then spend a few seconds trying to figure out what's going on. She pretends to dig her claws into Goldenflecks pelt and bites down into her shoulder carefully making sure not to draw blood.

She jumps off it is a very common move I don't think it will be very effective and also I think that the other clan will be expecting the attack in this fashion.

"I'll have to spice it up a little bit later," I meow to Wolfpaw.

Okay now you guys try. It was really easy I just stood there and wolfpaw leaped and I moved out of the way with moments to spare.

"You need to be faster Wolfpaw!" Whitebelly meows.

She tries again really focusing on being faster but this time I duck and she flies over landing awkwardly in the dirt. I have to stifle a laugh because she is obviously sore from last night.

"Oh yeah if you think it's so easy then why don't you try?!" Wolfpaw meows.

"Berrypaw is working on the same move with her mentor yes she older than you but maybe she can show you how it's done." Goldenfleck beckons Berrypaw over and tells me to stand in the spot i'm thinking to myself I know exactly what she's gonna do so what can I do to dodge? She leaps and then i'm on the ground squished. Wolfpaw laugh's at me and I stand up shaking the dust off.

"Well at least she can do it!" I meow.

"Okay now you guys try again and practice this move then we will move on to something more advanced," Whitebelly meows.

So this time I get to leap upon Wolfpaw and I glance to the right of her to make her wonder what i'm doing and then I pounce with all my speed and agility. Im a little off but I land half way on top of her because the spin came late but she goes down. We stand and look at our mentors who then flood us with comments about our forms and all this other stuff its hard to remember everything they tell us about this one move.

We move on the the next one right away, it's a lot harder to do then the last one. First Goldenfleck rears up and with all her strength falls back down on whitebelly, whitebelly becomes dazed and the Goldenfleck grips Whitebelly's tail in her teeth and yanks it putting her off balance then Goldenfleck backs away and whitebelly turns to face her Goldenfleck leaps backwards jumps off a tree flinging her into whitebelly pinning her to the ground.

"Woah how did you do that?!" I meow.

"With great practice, Thunderclan has to come up with new moves to throw their opponent off guard." Whitebelly meows.

"Lets try!" Wolfpaw meows.

"I bet I can do it better than you!" I boast.

"No you can't i'm faster!"

"Yeah but i'm stronger!"

"No your not!"

I leap on wolfpaw then raise my forelegs crash down on her and yank her tail, she falls over but quickly gets up and turns towards me gripping my scruff and shaking me violently. I quickly strike her with my front paw right in the face, then I rake her belly with my back claws pinning her to her ground.

She plays dead and I loosen my grip she throws me up into the air and I land hard on the ground. As soon as I am on my feet she's crashing into me, she must have bounced off a tree.

"Enough!" Goldenfleck yowls. "That was good you threw a little extra stuff in there that you didn't need, like for example the arguing."

"That will be all for the day, why is everyone so irritable today?" Whitebelly meowed as she and Goldenfleck started towards camp. They were too far away to listen any longer.

"That was fun!" I meow.

"Yeah we she train together more often."

We got back to camp just before dark ate and fell asleep.

I woke the next morning the air icy and the ground frozen, looks like leaf-fall is coming early. All my time as an apprentice, which has only been two moons but never has leaf-fall come early, weird. Ivystar is perched on her rock in a warm patch of sunlight and the deputy on the ground below giving warriors and apprentices their duties for the day.

Of course I get to go on sunhigh patrol which is just walking around sniffing things. Time fly's by and me Breezepaw, Splashfur, and Duskfire the deputy head for the shadowclan border. I end up walking beside Splashfur because their is no way i'm even looking at Breezepaw and he's probably thinking the same thing. We get there in no time flat and Duskfire starts to mark our territory showing Breezepaw how its done, he is his apprentice.

Me and Splashfur are sniffing around for other clans scents, and prey.

"Splashfur?" I meow

"Hm?"

"This morning was it cold to you?"

"Um no not this morning actually I woke up and the air was warm."

"Oh ok."

"Why was it cold in the apprentices den? are you getting sick?"

"No, no im fine just curious."

We advanced down the border and we passed a Shadowclan patrol they glanced at us swiftly and nodded their heads respectfully except one a little apprentice she looked at me and sneered.

Everything was right in the forest these days, not much to do it's kind of nice to get to relax and not fret over any threats. Of course there's always the calm before the storm with these clans thats what Vinejaw the camp elder always used to tell me as a kit. My thought's were cut off by Duskfire sniffing the air his pelt standing on end. I look over to my right to see Breezepaw and Splashfur doing the same, so I sniff the air and know instantly that were in danger.

"Foxdung!" Breezepaw curses.

There was a group of wild dogs near here and the smell was getting stronger.

"Head for that tree!" Duskfire ordered.

We all leap for the middle aged oak that was swaying in the wind about ten tail lengths away. We raced up the tree and just at that moment a dog three times the size of Duskfire, the biggest of all of us comes up snapping at Breezepaws feet. He moves faster and sits on a thick branch beside Splashfur above me and Duskfire. Then running after the huge slobbery mutt was a pack of five more dogs!

"How are we going to get out of this one?!" I meow.

There was a short pause not even Duskfire knew exactly what to do, finally Breezepaw meows, "I know i'll jump over to that tree climb down and lead the dogs away while you guys go back to camp!"

"No that is a bad idea," I meow.

"It could work though," Duskfire meows.

"I don't think he should do it alone," this time it was Splashfur.

"Okay Splashfur you go with him, me and Robinpaw will go back to camp for help, we'll meet at the base of Foxcliff." Duskfire commands. Foxcliff is now abandoned but used to be crawling with foxes. The dogs were barking loudly and scraping the bark off the tree.

"We better hurry before they learn how to climb," Splashfur meows.

"Ok go!" Duskfire yowls. There's a sharp yowl coming from above and I turn to look up at what's making the noise and all I see is a ball of brown fur hurtling downward toward the barking dogs below.

I reach my paw out to try and pull Splashfur into the tree once more but she weighs to much. Duskfire reaches out but misses and I look up at Breezepaw who is reaching down with a horrified look on his face.

"No Splashfur!" Duskfire yowls.

Below is Splashfur disappearing into the mass of fang and claw, after the dogs had ripped apart Splashfur they ran around with pieces of her and eventually ran off.

We climbed down and looked at the remains, it was not easy to look at. After we had scraped up the pieces we buried her and I know exactly what had happened but there was no way i'm telling Duskfire yet. We returned to camp with only three cats remaining it was dusk by the time we got back, cats were only just starting to notice our absence. Ivystar approached us sensing there was something wrong,

"Where's Splashfur?"

"She was mauled by a pack of dogs." Duskfire meows.

"When? Where? How many dogs were there? Where are the dogs now? Where's her body?" the crowd of cats that had gathered around started asking questions.

"We couldn't bring her body back with the state that it was in, so we buried her there." Every cat was shocked by the sudden loss except Jaggedpaw, Flamepaw and weirdest of all Breezepaw. I left the crowd to go talk to Wolfpaw and Lostpaw about what I found.

"Oh my starclan! Robinpaw that must have been horrible how did they get her?" Lostpaw meows walking alongside me to the apprentices den, passing the fresh kill pile, I wasn't really all that hungry.

"We were in a tree coming up with a plan of how to get rid of the dogs, we all heard a screech it was Splashfur "falling" off the tree branch."

"W-why did you say falling like that," Wolfpaw whispered.

"Because she didn't fall she's not that dumb or clumsy for that matter."

"You think she was pushed?!" Lostpaw gasps.

"I know she was, when I was burying her I saw that her paw had a clump of really light colored fur in her claws."

"Like she was trying to hold on to a cat, Breezepaw." Wolfpaw meows.

"He pushed her off so he could save his own hide." I meow showing them the light ball of fur that I had snagged from Splashfur's broken body


End file.
